Undercover Agent
by sexymama25
Summary: Kagome Higurashi an undercover agents is recruited into the Demons gang. She falls for Inuyasha Taisho one of the leaders of the Demons. Will Kagome do her job and bust them or will she follow her heart and become a true member of the Demons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The group scatters running in different directions as they hear the police sirens getting closer. A few minutes later police pull up in the alley and search the area.

"No one's here sir" The officer says nervously.

"Over here sir we've found something" Another officer screams.

The seargeant walks over to were his other officers are at moving trashbags soon they uncover a body.

"Is he dead" The seargeant asks nervously.

"No he's alive but beaten pretty badly call an ambulance" The seargeant says.

The man on the ground groans as he comes to.

"He's awake sir" The officer says helping the man sit up.

The man looks around at everyone surrounding him and scouts away.

"Leave me alone" The man says pulling away from the officers.

"We're trying to help you tell us who did this to you" The seargeant asks.

"I'm not a rat so you can forget that cops" The man says shutting his mouth afterwards.

Just then the ambulance pulls up and they load the man into it.

"Do you think we'll be able to connect one of the gangs to this" The other seargeant asks.

"No the only way we're going to get one of these gangs is to put a man undercover" The seargeant says nervously.

The officers walk back to the car and head back to the precinct wondering if they'll ever put an end to the violence in this town. They walk back into the precinct to see the captain showing a new person around.

"Hey Captain who is this" The Seargeant asks curiously.

"Seargeant Malone I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi our new undercover agent" The chief says.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi" Seargeant Malone says offering her his hand to shake.

"The pleasures all mine" Kagome replies shaking his hand.

Kagome says as she shakes the detectives hand. The police chief walks into his office followed by Kagome a few minutes later the Chief calls Seargeant Malone and Seargeant Smith into his office.

"You called us sir" The two seargeants asks nervously.

"Yes, I heard there was another gang attack" The chief says.

"Yes, sir we found another victim but he want talk" Seargeant Malone says sadly.

"So how are we going to stop these gang wars" The chief asks.

"The only way we can stop them is to take them from the inside out we need to put an undercover agent in the organization" Seargeant Malone says.

Kagome is listening.

"Why don't I infiltrate there organization?" Kagome offers.

"Kagome you're new to this organization these gangs are very dangerous" The chief says trying to dissuade her from doing this.

"I no sire but I was brought in as an undercover agent let me do my job" Kagome pleads with him.

"Chief I hate to say this but she is our best chance at bringing them down" Seargeant Malone says.

"I have to agree with him sir" Seargeant Smith says.

The Chief looks at all three of them considering there suggestion. After a few minutes of deep thought and having come up with no other way to stop the gang violence he gives up.

"Fine you can infiltrate the gang Kagome but be careful and stay in contact" The chief says giving up.

"Will do chief I need all the information you have on the gangs and mostly there leaders" Kagome says.

"I'll go get it for her" Seargeant Malone says.

Soon Kagome is sitting at a desk looking at two huge folders on the two badest Gangs in Japans. The Demons are lead by Inutaisho Taisho a dog demon and his co commanders are his two sons Sesshomaru Taisho who is also a full demon and his half demon son Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome is shocked by how handsome the two boys are then she shakes her head and focuses opening up the other folder. The second gang is called the Death Raiders and it is led by Naraku and his co commander is Kouga. Kagome continues to go over the files then she finally closes them. Seargeant Malone walks over to her.

"How's it going I'm just trying to figure out the perfect way to infiltrate one of these gangs" Kagome says seriously.

"Sorry I can't help you with that" Seargeant Malone says.

"Don't worry I'll think of something" Kagome says rubbing her eyes.

After a few hours Kagome leaves the police station going home trying to figure out a way to infiltrate the gangs. Then an idea hits her on the perfect way to infiltrate the gang she will put her plan into action first thing in the morning. Kagome calls her chief as soon as she gets home he approves her plan and agrees to meet her in the morning to set up everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Chief Mason is knocking on Kagome's door at 8:00 in the morning. Kagome comes to the door wearing a biker jacket with a short mini-skirt and earring in her ear her normally black hair had purple streaks in it and she's wearing a skintight shirt.

"Hey Chief how do I look" Kagome asks spinning around for him.  
"Like a gangbanger Kagome" The chief says giving her a thumbs up.

"Just the look I was going for" Kagome says.

"Do you have what I need" Kagome asks.

"Yeah right here" The chief says.

The Chief hands Kagome two sets of keys.

"Kagome report to use of your progress once a week if you can" The chief asks.

"Okay I'll do my best chief" Kagome says.

"Goodluck Kagome" The chief says.

Kagome shuts the door to her apartment going back inside to finish packing her bags. She soon leaves her apartment going down to the sidewalk to find her motorbike waiting. She hops on the bike and speeds off towards the local biker bar. 15 minutes later she pulls into the parking lot of the bar she hops off her bike and heads inside.

"Look at the new meat" One boy says staring at the door.

"Hey yo Kouga man look at that sexy piece of ass over there" One of his members says eyeing the girl up and down.

Kouga looks towards the door and gets a goofy smile on his face. He hands his cue to one of his friends and starts swaggering towards Kagome. Meanwhile on the other side of the bar another man spots the girl in the doorway.

"Hey Yash how look at that hot number at the door" Miroku says getting a punch in the arm from Sango.

"Sorry babe I was only looking out for Inuyasha" Miroku says hugging his girlfriend Sango.

Inuyasha looks to were his bestfriend is pointing and the smile leaves his face as soon as he sees Kouga swaggering towards her.

"Excuse me I have something to take care of" Inuyasha says getting up and walking towards the door also.

"Come on you guys trouble's coming" Miroku says looking at the door.

Both men get to her at the same time.

"Hey cutie you lost" Kouga asks leaning against the wall.

"Naw just checking out the hottie's" Kagome says throwing him a sexy smile.  
"Kouga why don't you go back and crawl into your hole" Inuyasha says standing next to the girl also.

"Why don't you shut up you mangy dog?" Kouga says angrily.

Inuyasha and Kouga gets right up in each others face. Just then Miroku runs up pulling Inuyasha back.

"Come on Yash this isn't the time or the place for this" Miroku says holding Inuyasha back.

"You better listen to your man Inuyasha before you get taught an awful lesson" Kouga says threateningly.

Inuyasha looks back at them menacingly struggling against Miroku's hold. Kagome realizing the situation is getting out of hand.

"Hey do anyone want to buy me a drink" Kagome asks.

"Yeah gorgeous I'd love to buy you a drink" One man from the crowd yells walking up to her.

They go up to the bar and sit down ordering there drinks. Then the boys girlfriend comes out of the bathroom and walks up to them angrily. She grabs Kagome by the shoulder spinning her around.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing with my man bitch?" His girlfriend says standing there looking angry.

"Having a drink whore and keep your hands off the threads" Kagome says yanking her hand off her jacket.

"Hell naw bitch you're about to get your ass beat" The girl says as some of her friends walk up and surround Kagome.

"Well I guess funs over" Kagome says as she throws a drink in one girls face. Flips over another girl kicking her in the back and knocking her to the floor. Kagome sees two girls running at her she jumps into the air and they hit each other head on. Kagome turns to look at the bitch who started this fight.

"You want some bring it on" Kagome says looking at the girl in front of her.  
"Oh I'm bringing it" The girl says pulling out two guns and pointing them at Kagome.

"You think those little pea-shooters scare me here's some real guns" Kagome says pulling out two 45s.

The girl drops her guns and runs out the bars.

"Okay people the shows over go back to doing what you were doing" Kagome says.

Kagome sits back down and continues enjoying her drink. Then a few minutes later she leaves the bar and goes to get on her bike speeding off towards her new penthouse apartment. Back in the bar a lot of conversation is going on.

"Kouga did you check out her moves maybe we should recruit her for our gang" Mike says.

"I'll talk to the boss and see what he says about it" Kouga says still staring at the gorgeous girl sitting at the bar.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar Inuyasha and Miroku are deep in conversation.

"We need a new girl Inuyasha" Miroku says throwing a suggestive wink towards the girl at the bar.

"I no call Sango over here" Inuyasha says seriously considering this girl for there gang.

Miroku bates for Sango to come over.

"What's up Yash?" Sango says.

"Follow that girl and find out were she lives at" Inuyasha orders.  
"Okay boss" Sango says leaving behind the girl.

Sango grabs her jacket and heads out the club following the path the other biker girl took. She follows until she pulls up in front of a building to see the girl getting off the motor bike and heading inside. Sango gets off her bike and follows behind her careful not to be scene by her. Sango follows her up to the top floor and sees the girl go into the penthouse apartment. She quickly returns back downstairs to her bike heading back to the bar to inform Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome sits in her pent house apartment just waiting she knows one of the two gangs will be contacting her soon. Just then her cell phone goes off.

"Hey" Kagome says.  
"You alone" Someone says on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah" Kagome replies.

"We're on our way up" Someone says.

Kagome hears a knock on the door a few minutes later she goes to open it. Standing there are two men with cocky grins on there faces.

"Hey babe what's up" The first dude says hugging and kissing her.

"Nothing much what took you so long" Kagome says kissing him back.

"Hey babe we ran into some trouble" The second dude says also kissing her.

"Come on in then" Kagome says opening the door wider to allow them access.

Once they are inside Kagome bursts out laughing.   
"You guys suck at being gangsters do you no that" Kagome says to smugly.

"So are you in yet" One of them asks.

"No but I will be soon" Kagome says.

"Good we'll contact you again in a week okay" They say before getting up and leaving the apartment.

"Okay" Kagome says walking them to the door.

The guys leave Kagome to sit in her apartment once again to wait for the gangs to call. Meanwhile Sango has finally made it back to the bar.

"Did you find out were she lived at" Inuyasha asks hopefully.  
"Yeah a penthouse on Madison drive" Sango says.

"Good come on let's head back to the mansion to ask Inutaisho about her" Inuyasha says as him and his crew leave the bar.

Soon Inuyasha's crew walks out of the bar. Kouga watches them wondering what's Inuyasha's up to.

"Where do you think they're going to?" One of Kouga's men says.

"Doesn't matter soon we'll wipe out those filthy demons once and for all" Kouga says.

Inuyasha and his crew head to Inuyasha's fathers mansion. They arrive at the mansion 30 minutes later opening the gate with the security code.

"Hey why all the increased security it looks like the old man is preparing for war" Miroku says nervously.

"I don't no I guess we'll find out when we get inside" Inuyasha says nervously.

They stop the car and a butler comes to park it in the garage. Inuyasha and the others walk inside to find Sesshomaru pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Hey big brother what's up" Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru worriedly..

"Thank God you're home come on we have to meet Dad now" Sesshomaru says.

Inuyasha follows his big brother down the long corridor to his father's studying wondering what could have caused his brother to be stressing like this and why all the increased security.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru knocks on the door to his father's study.

"Come in" Inutaisho Taisho says.

The two walk in and take a seat in front of there father.

"Inuyasha were have you been I was worried" Inutaisho says looking at his youngest son nervously.

"I was at the bar with the guys why is something wrong" Inuyasha asks finally noticing that his mother isn't there.

"Yes, Naraku has started an attack we need to mobilize all our members and prepare to strike back" Inutaisho says putting on a serious face.

"Father I don't understand when did this all happen" Inuyasha asks.

"Earlier today Naraku attacked one of our safe houses son and kidnapped your mother here's the note he sent me" Inutaisho says handing the note to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha takes the note and reads it.

"I have captured your wife Inutaisho I have the upper hand you will surrender to me or I will kill her

Signed Naraku

Inuyasha looks at his father worriedly as he hands him back the note.

"What are you going to do Dad?" Inuyasha asks worriedly.

"We're going to find your mother and bring her home Inuyasha and then we're going to take care of Naraku and his gang once and for all" Inutaisho says seriously.

Inuyasha gets up and leaves the study walking out in the hallway to find Sango and Miroku still waiting for him.

"What did he say about the girl?" Sango asks hopefully.

"I forgot to ask I'll go ask now" Inuyasha says turning around and heading back to his father's study.

Inuyasha stops outside the door as he hears Sesshomaru talking to his father.

"Do you think he'll kill her if we don't give him what he want" Sesshomaru asks worriedly.

"I honestly don't no what he'll do Naraku is crazy" Inutaisho says slamming his fist down on the desk angrily.

Just then Inuyasha knocks on the door.

"Come in" Sesshomaru says.

"Yes, Inuyasha did you want something" Inutaisho asks looking up at his son.

"Yes, father a girl came into the club a very good fighter I was hoping we could recruit her for the gang" Inuyasha asks hopefully.

"Yes you may go ahead" Inutaisho says.

With that Inuyasha walks out of the door and back to his friends heading out to his car without saying a word. Sango and Miroku follows closely behind him wondering were he's going.

"Hey Inuyasha were are we going" Sango and Miroku asks running after him.

"To recruit the new girl" Inuyasha says jumping into his car.

They all get into the car and listens to Sango's directions soon they pull up before a tall highrise apartment building. The three go inside and hit the button for the top penthouse apartment. A few minutes later they are standing outside the door to the apratment. Inuyasha steps up and knocks on the door.

"Who is it" Kagome calls from inside the apartment.

There is silence Kagome walks to the door with her gun clutched in her hand as she slowly opens the door only to find three shocked people staring at the gun pointed there head.

"Hey we come in peace" Inuyasha says holding his hands up in the air.

"Who are you and why are you knocking on my door?" Kagome yells nervously.

"I'm Inuyasha this is Sango and Miroku we saw you at the bar" Inuyasha says still keeping his eye on the cocked gun pointed at his head.

"Yeah why are you here" Kagome says.

"We want you to join our gang" Inuyasha says.

Kagome looks at them skeptically trying to hide a smile for how easy it was but she keeps a serious look on her face.

"Why would you think I'd want to join your gang?" Kagome says.

"Have you ever heard of the Demons" Inuyasha says.

Kagome looks shocked at first then a smile appears on her face as she opens the door a little wider to allow them access still holding the gun in her hand.

"Have a seat" Kagome says pointing to a couch sitting in her living room.

The three sit down still a little nervous while she's holding the gun in her hand.

"So what exactly are you offering me" Kagome says in a serious mood.

"Full membership and protection if you pass the initiation and more money than you can ever see" Inuyasha says.

"I like what I'm hearing" Kagome says smiling at Inuyasha.

"What is the initiation?" Kagome asks curiously.

"You have to fight a member of the gang and win" Inuyasha replies to her question.

"Okay I'll join your gang" Kagome says

The three are surprised that she said yes they get up and prepare to leave then Inuyasha turns around and looks at her.

"You need to come over to the house to meet my brother and father tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning" Inuyasha says.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome says before shutting the door behind them.

With that Inuyasha leaves the apartment. Once they're gone Kagome sits down smiling and picks up her cell phone calling her boss.

"Hey" Someone says on the other end of the phone.

"I don't have much time I'm meeting with the head of the Demons tomorrow at 6 I'll call you after the meeting" Kagome says.

After saying that she quickly hangs up the cell phone and relax trying to figure out what she should wear to the meeting tomorrow she wants to make a good first impression.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Kagome wakes up bright an early to get ready for her meeting. Then she realizes that Inuyasha didn't give her an address and she has no way of contacting him.

"Dammitt it's seven already I have to think of something" Kagome says angrily.

Just then there's a knock on the door. Kagome picks up her gun and walks to the door opening the door and pointing the gun right between the person's eyes.

"That's the second time you've pulled a gun on me what's with the gun anyway" Inuyasha asks curiously.

"For protection better safe than sorry" Kagome says tucking the gun into the back of her pants.

"Well that's definitely true come on or we're going to be late" Inuyasha says walking out of the pent house.

Kagome grabs her coat and follows Inuyasha downstairs to his Mercedes-Benz.

"Nice car" Kagome says before getting in.

"Thanks" Inuyasha says.

The two speed off to the house. Ten minutes later they arrive at the mansion and Kagome literally gasps at the sight before her.

"You like what you see" Inuyasha asks noticing her staring at the house.

"It's nice I guess if you like that kind of stuff" Kagome says.

They drive through the gate and pull up to the main door to be met by Sango and Miroku. They all escort Kagome inside the mansion. Just then Sesshomaru walks down the stairs and stops dead in his tracks he's never seen a woman so gorgeous before in his life.

"Hello I'm Sesshomaru Taisho you must be Inuyasha's new recruit" Sesshomaru says.

"Yes, I am" Kagome says holding her hand out to him.

Sesshomaru shakes her hand and kisses the back romantically before Inuyasha steps between his brother and Kagome giving his brother a warning look.

"Come on we have to go introduce her to father" Inuyasha says angrily.

The three walk off leaving Sango and Miroku standing and waiting. Inuyasha knocks on Inutaisho's door waiting for him to allow them entry. A few minutes later he opens the door.

"Come in" Inutaisho says opening the door so they can enter.

The three walk in Inutaisho looks her up and down sizing her up to see if she's a good member.

"Please have a seat what is your name" Inutaisho says.

"Kagome sir it's a pleasure to meet the great Inutaisho" Kagome says shaking his hand.

All three sit not saying a word until Inutaisho speaks.

"Tell me a little about yourself" Inutaisho says looking at Kagome seriously.  
Just then they hear a loud crash and gunshots ringing out Inuyasha grabs his guns and starts shooting while ducking to dodge bullets. Kagome hits the floor raises her gun and taking aim ducking and dodging bullets soon the shooting stops. Inutaisho looks at Kagome and claps his hand.

"Well-done Miss Higurashi" Inutaisho says with a big smile on her face.

"What are you talking about it was a test of your skills?" Sesshomaru replies smugly.

"Did I pass" Kagome asks hopefully.

"Yes with flying colors you will be a great edition to this organization" Inutaisho says with a big smile on her face.

"That means a lot to me coming from a great man like you" Kagome says blushing profusely.

Kagome leaves to go wait outside with Sango and Miroku while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stay in the study to talk to their father.

"We shall schedule her initiation for Friday" Inutaisho says and the two brothers nod their head in agreement.

"Who should we have her fight we already know she's good with a gun?" Inuyasha asks looking at his brother and father.

"I think she should fight Melissa she's our highest ranked girl and one of the most skilled girl in the organization" Sesshomaru says.

"I concur she will fight Melissa Friday at 8:00 in the morning" Inutaisho says ending the discussion.

Sesshomaru gets up and prepare to leave when Inutaisho calls Inuyasha back into the room.

"Is something wrong father" Inuyasha asks worriedly?

"Yes, about the girl don't get attached" Inutaisho warns his son.

"I want" Inuyasha says.

"I see the look in your eyes Inuyasha you like her" Inutaisho say getting a serious face on now.

"Yes, she's attractive that's all" Inuyasha replies trying to reassure his father that there's nothing between him and Kagome.

"Be careful when you leave the house until Naraku has been stopped" Inutaisho says.

"Okay I will be father" Inuyasha says before leaving the study.

With that Inuyasha leaves the study to return to the others. Inuyasha walks up grabs Kagome's arm and practically drags her to the car.

"What's your problem?" Kagome asks wondering why the change in attitude so quickly.

"Nothing you need to get home though" Inuyasha says pulling her towards his car.

The whole ride back to Kagome's apartment is in total silence. Kagome gets out and slams the door thinking that Inuyasha is going to leave until she feels a hand on her arm spinning her around and making her face him. Inuyasha lowers his head a captures a kiss leaving Kagome speechless and breathless. Kagome slaps Inuyasha hard across the face.

"Don't ever do that again without my permission" Kagome says blushing profusely and seething with anger.   
"You no you like it babe" Inuyasha says before walking away

With that Inuyasha turns back and heads back to his car and jumps in with a smug smile on his face as Kagome goes upstairs to her pent house apartment still confused about what just happened in the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome awakens early the next morning by a knock on the door. She quickly gets out of bed throws on her robe and grabs her gun grumbling about early morning visitors. She opens the door and standing there is a bleeding Sango. Quickly Kagome pulls her inside.

"Sango what happened to you" Kagome asks worriedly.

"I was jumped by the Death Raiders call Inuyasha" Sango says breathless.

"How I don't have his number" Kagome says still trying to support Sango's wait.

Just then Kagome hears voices coming up the stairs.

"She ran this way come on quickly before she reaches Inuyasha" A voice says coming towards kagome's door.

"Trust me she ain't going to do no talking if we catch her"

Kagome quickly slams the door and locks it. A few minutes later she hears footsteps running past the door.

"She has to be up here somewhere let's check the rooms" Another voice says getting closer and closer to Kagome's door.

Quickly Kagome calls downstairs for security to come to the penthouse.

"We need to go Karen someone is coming" Another voice yells as you hear hurried voices.

"We can't leave without getting that bitch Sango she knows were we're holding Inutaisho's wife" karen yells angrily.

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it right now" Another voice says.

Soon they hear retreating footsteps and Kagome gives a sigh of relief before turning back to Sango checking her wounds.

"Call Inuyasha quickly before they get back and move his mother" Sango says handing her the cellphone.

Kagome quickly dials Inuyasha's number.

"Hey Inuyasha Taisho" Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha this is Kagome Sango's been hurt really bad she's at my place" Kagome says.

"We'll be right there Kagome" inuyasha says.

"Wait Sango knows were they're holding Inutaisho's wife and she wants to tell you before they move her" Kagome says hurriedly before Inuyasha hangs up.

"Okay" Inuyasha says hurriedly.

Kagome hands the phone back to Sango so that she can tell Inuyasha what she knows. Soon afterward Sango hands the phone back to Kagome.

"Take care of her until we get there okay" Inuyasha says worriedly.

"Don't worry I will" Kagome says before hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha is standing in his family mansion waiting for his brother and there other men to arrive for the rescue. Soon they are on there way when they arrive at the building they notice a lot more guards.

"They must be preparing to move her" Sesshomaru says.

"Yeah we have to strike now" Inuyasha says.

"Okay listen up you three flatten there tires me and Inuyasha will go straight for them if any escape you guys take them out do not let them leave with her or you will wish that you were dead" Sesshomaru says.

"Understood" The men say and go do there respective jobs.

With that said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru storm the front of the building while the others keep watch. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru make it inside using there demon speed but soon they encounter a wolf demon.

"Out of my way you filthy wolf" Sesshomaru says baring his fangs.

"Not on your life you filthy dog" The wolf demon says.

With that said Sesshomaru runs at the wolf demon with his poison claws and strikes a blow on the wolf demons left cheek. The demon stumbles back.

"Inuyasha hurry get mother" Sesshomaru yells while dodging an attack from the wolf demon.

Inuyasha takes off running at full speed sniffing his mothers scent soon he hears her voice.

"Tell me where he is keeping it" A voice says angrily.

"I'll never tell you were he is keeping it do your worst to me" Yaizoy says

Just then she lets out a blood curdling-scream. Without thinking about his on safety Inuyasha rushes into the room seeing Kouga standing over top his mother with blood dripping from his fingertips. Kouga is prepared for the attack when Inuyasha strikes with his claws. Inuyasha eyes are slightly red by now with his anger. Sesshomaru quickly arrives grabs his stepmother and brother leaving an unconscious Kouga on the floor while struggling with a full demon Inuyasha. Once outside Inuyasha's eyes return to there amber color.

"Mom are you alright" Inuyasha asks worriedly.

"Yeah" she says before she passes out in Inuyasha's arms.

"Quickly we must get her back to the house" Sesshomaru orders.

They rush back to the house and once Inuyasha has been assured that his mother is okay he rushes over to Kagome's apartment. There is a knock on Kagome's door Kagome grabs her guns and opens the door pointing it at Inuyasha's face.

"Hey remember we're on the same side" Inuyasha says nervously holding up his hand.

"Oh sorry I thought it was someone else come on in she's in my bedroom" Kagome says lowering her gun and moving out the way.

Miroku pushes past Inuyasha to get to Sango in Kagome's bedroom leaving the other two in the living room staring at each other awkwardly.

"Thank you for helping Sango tonight you didn't have to" Inuyasha says.

"I can't bear to see another person hurting so did you find your Dad's wife" kagome asks.

"Yes, my mom is safely at home now" Inuyasha says smiling at her.

A few minutes later Miroku comes out supporting Sango's weight.

"Hey how you feeling" Inuyasha asks Sango.

"I've been better is Mrs. Taisho okay" Sango ask worriedly.  
"Yeah she's fine come on let's get you back to the mansion so the Doc can take a look at you" Miroku says.

"Yes, sir boss" Sango says looking at Miroku sarcastically.

Before Inuyasha leaves he turns back to Kagome with a smile on his face.

"Your initiation is Friday at 8 am I'll come by and pick you up" Inuyasha says.

"That's okay I can find my own way" Kagome says.

"No that's the least I can do for you after all you did help rescue my mother" Inuyasha says.

Without thinking Inuyasha's caresses her cheek and bends down and captures her lips in a passionate kisses. Kagome wraps her arms around him pulling him closer as they lean back against the wall.

"Hey Inuyasha man" Miroku starts but stop as soon as he sees what Inuyasha is doing.

"What?" Inuyasha says pulling away from Kagome.

"Your brother just called your father wants to see you now" Miroku says.

"Okay I'm coming" Inuyasha says before walking to the door and leaving.

Kagome sits down totally and completely speechless not knowing what to do. Pull it together Kagome you can't fall for Inuyasha Taisho it's your job to bring his family to justice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha and Miroku walk to the elevator side by side.

"So Inuyasha man trying to get lucky already" Miroku asks.

"Shut up and not a word of what you just saw understand" Inuyasha says.  
"Yeah Inuyasha" Miroku says nervously.

The elevator door opens and they step out into the car park. They quickly run to the car and jump in.

"What took you so long Inuyasha?" Sango asks.

"I had to thank Kagome for helping you out tonight" Inuyasha replies.  
"Yeah he sure did thank her" Miroku says.

Inuyasha gives Miroku a look that makes Miroku instantly shut his mouth. They drive towards the mansion.

"Yo Inuyasha we've got a shadow" Miroku says looking behind them.

"I know I'm going to try and lose them" Inuyasha replies swerving in and out of traffic.  
Just then a bullet whizzes past Inuyasha's head barely missing him.

"Oh shit"Miroku yells ducking another bullet.

"Calm down reach under the seat and get a smoke bomb" Inuyasha yells as he continues to swerve in and out of traffic

"You keep smoke bombs under your seat" Miroku asks suspiciously.  
"That and a lot more but we don't have time to discuss that right now" Inuyasha says hurriedly.  
"Fine but once we escape we're going to talk about this" Miroku says seriously.  
"Fine but just throw the damn smoke bomb so we can get out of here alive" Inuyasha says swerving to miss a car heading straight at them.

Miroku pulls the pin and throws the smoke bomb behind them leaving a cloud of smoke in there wake. Inuyasha quickly hits the gas and speeds away leaving the Death Raiders in there dust.

"That was so cool" Miroku says.

"Somethings not right they would never dare to attack us like this unless a leader was injured" Inuyasha says worriedly.

Inuyasha drives through the gates of the mansion and jumps out of the car leaving Sango and Miroku to follow in his wake.

"What do you think Inuyasha knows?" Sango asks worriedly.

"Oh my God" Miroku says realizing what Inuyasha already did as he grabs Sango's hand and pulls her along behind him.

Inuyasha runs into the house only to see his brother sitting down crying.

"Is he" Inuyasha asks.

"No but it's damn lucky he's a demon" Sesshomaru says angrily.

Inuyasha runs to his fathers room and can't believe his eyes laying there is a pale weakened man.

"Dad" Inuyasha says.  
"Oh Inuyasha it was so horrible" Izayoi says breaking into tears.

"What happened Mom?" Inuyasha asks worriedly.

"They came out of nowhere when your father was picking me up from the hospital" Izayoi says.  
"Why did you go to the hospital?" Inuyasha asks looking at her mother worriedly.  
"I needed stitches and the Doctor would only do it at the hospital for sterilization" Izayoi says scaredly.  
"Okay" Inuyasha asks.

"Naraku blew the tires out from under the car" Izayoi says remembering what happened.  
"Your father jumped out and the fight was on no one noticed me so I quickly called your brother" Izayoi says.

"I was getting worried because they had been gone to long" Sesshomaru says from behind Inuyasha.

"How did Naraku do this to Dad he's only a half-demon" Inuyasha asks suspiciously.  
"That only Mom can tell us" Sesshomaru says looking at Izayoi.

She breaks down into tears looking at her husband laying there unconscious.

"He used some kind of weapon I have never seen before and the next thing I no your father's on his knees" Izayoi says wiping a few tears off her cheeks.

"Naraku said you're not so tough now are you" Izayoi says as more tears fall down her cheeks.  
"We have to find out what that weapon was it could be dangerous to all demons" Sesshomaru says.

"I rip the information out of Naraku's throat" Inuyasha says.

"Come on Inuyasha we have to talk business" Sesshomaru says.

"Will you be okay Izayoi" Sesshomaru says.

"Yes, Sesshomaru thank you for caring" Izayoi says.

With that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk out of the room heading downstairs where Miroku and Sango are still waiting.

"You two contact the rest of the members of the gang tell them we're meeting tomorrow it's important" Sesshomaru orders.

"Yes, sir Sesshomaru" Miroku and Sango says.

Sango and Miroku run off to do as they were told while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walkt to there father's study.

"We've got to strike back this time we can't let this stand" Inuyasha yells slamming his hand down on the ground.

"I know Inuyasha but before we do anything we need to find out about this weapon" Sesshomaru says.

"How do you think we can do that" Inuyasha asks.

"Plant a spy in there organization" Sesshomaru says.

"The Death Raiders no all our members" Inuyasha says.

"No they don't" Sesshomaru says.

Inuyasha stares at his brother and starts shaking his head.

"She's not ready for that" Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha we have no other option at the present moment she's the only one that can get close to Naraku" Sesshomaru says.

"I'll talk to her but I want make any promises it's still her decision since she isn't officially a member of the Demons yet" Inuyasha says.

"If she does this she will get the rank of leader" Sesshomaru offers.

Inuyasha gets up and leaves the study a little angry but knowing that what his brother said is true. Inuyasha takes out his cellphone and calls Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome is sitting in her room thinking about the kiss she shared with Inuyasha and wondering what would have happened if Miroku wouldn't have come back. Just then her phone rings Kagome is glad for the distraction.

"Hello Kagome speaking" Kagome says.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha can I come over we need to talk about something" Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha it is really late" Kagome says.

"Trust me I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important" Inuyasha says.

"Okay come on over" Kagome says worriedly.

Kagome hangs up the phone banging her head on the table what have I gotten myself into this time I have to remember I can't fall for him my job is to take his family down. Kagome sits there wondering what could be so urgent that it couldn't wait till tomorrow. Just then her doorbell rings. She goes to answer it and gasps.

"What are you doing here Smith?" Kagome ask looking behind him worriedly.

"You haven't reported in I was worried" Smith ask giving kagome a smile.  
"The captain told me to report in every two weeks okay and you need to go" Kagome says still loooking behind him worriedly.

"Why you got a hot date or something?" Smith ask winking at her.

"Yeah and it's with me" Inuyasha says angrily.  
Smith turns around to come face to face with Inuyasha Taisho.

"Oh sorry man I didn't mean to step on your toes" Smith says walking away with his hands up.

"Come in Inuyasha so what was the emergency you wanted to discuss with me" Kagome says ushering Inuyasha into her apartment.

"Who was that guy?" Inuyasha asks angrily.

"Just an old friend who thought I wanted him back" Kagome says trying to change the subject.

"Do you" Inuyasha asks.

"Why do you care if I do?" Kagome asks.

"I don't care" Inuyasha says.

"You said on the phone it was important what is it" Kagome says again trying to change topics  
"The Demons need you to infiltrate the Death Raiders organization and find a weapon that Naraku has that could be very bad for the demons" Inuyasha says in a serious voice.

"How do you expect me to infiltrate the organization" Kagome asks nervously.

"At the bar another man approached you right his name was Kouga he's second in command of the Death Raiders" Inuyasha says.

"So he's interested in you and he could probably convince Naraku to let you in once end you earn his confidence and steal the weapon returning to the Demons" Inuyasha continues saying.

"Why me though?" Kagome asks suspiciously.

"You're the only person the Death Raiders don't no belongs to the Demons" Inuyasha says.

"Why is this so important?" Kagome asks.

"My father is laying in a bed right now fighting for his life because of this weapon and I don't want to see my brother or any of my other demon friends in the same condition" Inuyasha says letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Oh Inuyasha I am so sorry to hear that I hope your father will be okay" Kagome says sincerely.

"I do to I don't no what we would do without him he started the Demons to protect humans and Demons from the Death Raiders" Inuyasha says.

"What do you mean?" kagome asks.

"The western territory has always belonged to my father until Naraku showed up and started attacking Demons and humans my father created the Demons to stop the attacks and until recently we were doing a good job but without my father in command Naraku will take the advantage and try to take them all out now while my father is incapacitated" Inuyasha explains.

"Oh my god" Kagome says not believing what he's telling her.

"Now do you see why we need your help" Inuyasha asks.

"Of course I'll try to infiltrate the gang and steal the weapon" Kagome says.

"Thank you Kagome you don't no how much this means to me" Inuyasha says flashing her a gorgeous smile.

"You're welcome" Kagome says kissing Inuyasha on the cheek without think.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Kagome says pulling away from Inuyasha.

"It's okay" Inuyasha says running his hand down her cheek.

"Be careful and if you think they're suspicious get out of there I couldn't bare to see anything happen to you" Inuyasha says giving Kagome a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Be careful yourself" Kagome says.

"I always am" Inuyasha says.

With that said he leaves the apartment. Kagome sits down on the table wondering what she has really gotten herself into and are the Demons really the bad guys or are they just helping protect them from the bad guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome awakens early that morning to watch the news. She turns on the tv and gasps at the scene that appears on the screen. She quickly turns up the volume on the t.v.

"Ladies and gentlemen this was the carnage that was witnessed last night by the Death Raiders. Rumor has it that the Death Raiders killed the head of the Demons gang and started a full out assault for power in the western territory which has been ruled by Roman Inutaisho for hundreds of years. The death toll has not yet been calculated but the world weeps for the lose of Roman Inutaisho and may god bless us of Naraku Raider takes over the world. We will be back after a short break for the news" The news lady says.

Just then Kagome's phone rings.

"Are you watching the news" A voice asks.

"Yeah chief what's going on" Kagome asks nervously turning up the volume on the T.V.

"Rumor has it that Roman Inutaisho is dead can you confirm this" The chief demands.

"He is not dead sir but he is injured" Kagome says.

"How badly" The chief asks.  
"I don't no sir" Kagome replies.

"Well find out as quickly as possible" The chief commands.

"Okay sir" Kagome says hanging up the phone wondering why he's so interested in Roman Inutaisho's health.

Meanwhile the chief hangs up the phone looking at someone sitting in front of him.

"You failed Naraku he's still alive" The chief says angrily slamming his fist onto the desk.

"Only temporarily I assure you sir" Naraku says apologetically.

"Take care of this or else I'll make you wish you had" The chief says angrily.  
"Sir don't threaten me I don't take well to being threatened" Naraku says also getting angry.

"I am not threatening you I am making you a promise fail to accomplish this mission and I will strip you of your precious power" The chief says before dismissing him.

"Understood I will take care of Roman Inutaisha master" Naraku says before getting up and leaving the office. Smith watches as he walks away and enters the chief's office.

"Did he take care of it" Smith says.

"No Roman still lives" The chief says slamming his fist into his desk again making a dent in the metal.

"Maybe you should send someone to handle it" Smith offfers nervously.

"What do you want smith?" The chief asks suspiciously.

"It's about Kagome" Smith says determinedly.

"What about her?" The chief asks suspiciously.

"She's getting involved with Inuyasha Inutaisho" Smith says angrily balling up his fists like he wants to hit something.

"I assumed that much but as long as she gives us the information we need to destroy the Demons thats all we need then we'll take care of Kagome" The chief says evilly.

"Sire I was wondering I could I have her as my mate" Smith asks nervously.

"We'll see about that Smith now leave me I have much to plan" The chief says also waving him out of his office.

Smith leaves the office a little angry that he didn't get exactly what he wants. He continues on vowing that one way or another Kagome will be his and the power she possesses will be under his control then no one will tell him what he can and cannot do ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome heads to the local gang hangout. Just chilling back when three girls surround her.

"We don't like the way our boyfriends are looking at you" One girls says grabbing Kagome's hair. She flinches in pain and quickly stands up breaking free from the girls hold.

"It's not my fault you look like a piece of trash" Kagome says angrily.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" The second girls says taking a step towards Kagome.

"I think I'm better than you bitches" Kagome says rudely.

"Oh you are so asking for a beatdown bitch" The third girl says taking a step closer to Kagome.

"Bring it on bitches I ain't got all day" Kagome says threateningly.

"Oh now it's on like popcorn bitch" The first girls says lunging at Kagome. Kagome easily sidesteps that slamming her elbow into the girls back knocking her to the ground. The second girls swings at Kagome while she's distracted and lands a punch to Kagome's jaw making her bleed.

"You hit me you bitch" Kagome says angrily spitting blood out of her mouth and smirking evilly as she grabs the girl by the collar with one hand and pulls her in continuous punching her in the fast until the girl collapses in her hands and Kagome throws her to the floor with her friend.

"You want some to" Kagome says staring menancingly at the third girl.

"Naw I didn't even no those girls" She says hurriedly running away while Kagome took her seat.

Kouga is smiling sweetly before he gets up from his table and walks over and takes the seat next to Kagome.

"So princess you want a reach man" Kouga asks placing his hand on her thigh.

Across the room Miroku is struggling to hold a furious Inuyasha back. While Sango tries to talk him down.

"This was your idea remember Inuyasha you need her to find out what this weapon is"  
"Fine but if he touches her again I want be held responsible for my action" Inuyasha says as his eyes turn back to amber.

"You've got it bad for that girl man" Miroku says smugly.

"No I don't I just hate Kouga is all" Inuyasha says trying to convince himself that's why he just got so angry.

"If you want to keep you hand I would advise you remove it from my thigh" Kagome says angrily.

"Sorry sweetie" Kouga says sexily.

"The names Kag what's yours" Kagome asks.

"The names Kouga I'm second in command of the Death Raiders" Kouga says braggingly waiting to see her swoon at his feet but nothing happens.

"Well that's nice for you I think I'll be going now" Kagome says dropping some money on the counter before getting up when Kouga grabs her arm.

"We're looking for new members to our gang and after watching you decimate those three girls I was hoping you would join my gang" Kouga asks hopefully.

"What do I have to do for initiation?" Kagome asks smugly.

"Sleep with me" Kouga says seductively.

Inuyasha growls from across the room and stand to intervene when he hears Kagome's reply.

"Not if you were the last man on earth would I sleep with you" Kagome says jerking her arm from him and heading towards the door.

"Fine you've already passed initiation the girls you just fought were part of my gang and you beat them so you're in" Kouga says angrily.

"Fine" Kagome says before turning to continue leaving.

Kouga grabs her arm again and slips a piece of paper in it.

"We meet tonight at this location to discuss the end of the Demons" Kouga says before walking back to his table.

Kagome quickly puts the piece of paper in her purse and goes back to her hotel room. Not noticing the amber eyes that are watching her the whole time as she leaves the bar.


End file.
